


Coming back home to you

by Mielka



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mielka/pseuds/Mielka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John as the opportunity to go do his 4th and last tour in Afghanistan ... Sherlock doesn't want him to go ... A kiss is exchange but John still decide to go ... Will he be back for Sherlock ? And if so, will their relationship evolve ??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming back home to you

**Author's Note:**

> There it is, my very first fanfic. It was not beta read so if there is mistake, please let me know so I can correct them. English is not my mother tongue so please, bear with me ... I'm so proud of this first fanfic and I hope you will like it !

     One Monday morning at Heathrow airport. A man is walking through the gates and up to the baggage’s claim. He’s picking up his duffle bag and then, he’s walking toward the exit. Nobody’s there to pick him up. Well, when we say nobody, it’s not very true. When he’s exiting the airport, a sleek black car is waiting for him. He sighs, but, hey who is he to refuse a free ride? He gives the chauffeur his duffle bag and climbs in. He picks up his phone and dials a number, one that he had not dialed in 6 months …

“Doctor Watson … Or should I say Captain Watson? So glad to see you made it back home in one piece”

“Yeah … Thanks Mycroft. And for the ride as well” says John

“Not a problem. Edward will bring you back to Baker Street in no time. I was just going to see Sherlock … Didn’t see him the last 3 days …”

“What?” ask John “Why not?”

“I assure you he didn’t leave the flat for those 3 days. Mrs. Hudson told me she had heard him pace through the sitting room and his bedroom, so we know he’s there …”

“Yeah … Well I’ll be taking care of that from now on … Thanks for taking care of him for those 6 months …”

“You know John, I always had, and will always be taking care of my little brother … Your presence will not change that …” says Mycroft

“I know … Thanks anyways. I’ll ring you if there is something. In the meantime, if you see Sherlock leaving the flat before I arrive, please let me know” ask John

“Will do … Good day John …” says Mycroft

            John sighs again and put his phone in his shirt pocket. He didn’t change when he left the base 2 days ago. He needs a shower, a breakfast and a set of clean clothes. But what he needs the most is to see Sherlock …

**_6 months ago, 221B Baker Street_ **

            John was in the sitting room, reading the newspaper when Mrs. Hudson came up the seventeen stairs. She had the mail in her hands.

“Hi John. There’s your mail …”

“Thanks Mrs. H! How’s the hip today?” asked John

“Oh it’s fine! Do you need something? I’m going to Tesco …”

“No thanks, we have everything that we need” said the doctor

“Okay, see you in a bit then!”

            John waited a few minutes, when he was certain that their landlady was back in her flat, he looked at the mail. One envelope stuck is attention. It was coming from the RAMC … John’s heart skip a beat as he was opening the letter. He had to read the letter twice to be sure he had read the right words

_Captain Watson_

_After receiving confirmation from your therapist that you were fit for duties again, we wish to offer you this opportunity. When you sign up, you had agreed for 4 tours. Before you were injured, you had already done 3 tours. Since we are in great need of experienced doctor, we are offering you the opportunity to do your last tour._

_If you agree, please, report yourself to Major Pierce at the RAMC London Headquarters as soon as possible. You will be reinstated in your grade with all privilege and will be following a 2 weeks training before deployment in Kandahar, Afghanistan._

_Major Mark Graham_

            He didn’t believe it at first. The army was giving him the chance to do his last tour! Finally, he would feel like he had accomplished something in his life. He didn’t think twice. Leaving the letter on his armchair, he climbed the steps to his room and began packing.

            An hour later, Sherlock returned from his visit to Bart’s. He was happy because Molly had given him a lot of body parts for his future experiments. He entered the flat through the kitchen door and put the parts in the fridge. He then crossed to the living room and hung his Belstaff. Then, he saw it, John’s letter, on his chair. Curious, he picked it up and starts reading it. He didn’t even finish it that he was flying up the stairs to John’s room. At this time, the doctor was getting out of it, duffle bag in hand. They bump in each other at the top of the stairs.

“You can’t go John!” said Sherlock

“You can’t keep me here Sherlock! I have to do it. For once in my life, there’s something I NEED to do” replied John

            They move down the stairs and were back in the sitting room. John had change and was wearing his uniform again. His dog tags were shinning in the sunlight coming in from the window. He was … different. His back had straightened up; his eyes were shining with excitation and anticipation. He was thrilled to go!

“But John, who will make sure I eat and sleep? Who will tell me I’m brilliant and clever? I need you! Who will work cases with me and assist me? I’ll be lost without my blogger … ” pleaded Sherlock

“See, it’s always coming back to you isn’t? And me? What if I need to do it? What if this is something I need to do to feel complete? Did you think about that Sherlock? ” asked John

            The detective looks down. For the first time in his life, he has nothing to say, he was lost of words. 

“I thought so” says John “Look Sherlock, Mrs. Hudson will be here, she will make sure you eat and sleep. Lestrade will make sure you’re not getting bored and will be providing you with cases. And Mycroft … Well Mycroft will be the same as always …” adds John “It’s only 6 months; I’ll be back before you know it …”

            Sherlock listen to John’s words but he cannot process them. He’s lost. He doesn’t know what to do. With John gone, he will be back to his old self again, alone and sad. Nobody will be there to make sure he’s doing everything right. John keeps him right. And then, it’s hitting him. For so long it had been there and it’s only today that it is hitting him! He loves John! Always have! John needs to know … Maybe it will keep him here, with him! So Sherlock does the only thing to do, he reached out and kiss John!

            The kiss is gentle and at first, John is in shock, but after a few seconds, he finds himself responding. He’s taking Sherlock’s face in is hands and he’s kissing back. The detective stumble backwards until his calves hit the sofa. John’s hands are catching him so he doesn’t fall. That breaks the kiss and both men are panting. When they calm down, John speaks

“Why did you do that?”

“It’s the only way I know to keep you here. You can’t go John … I’ll be lost without you …” repeat Sherlock

            John sighs. Had he had known before today that Sherlock had sentiments for him, maybe that would had change his mind, but now, it’s too late. He had already made arrangements with Mycroft, Greg and Mrs. Hudson. He looks back at Sherlock. John knows his feelings for Sherlock, but he never imagined that they would be reciprocated. They were always there, between them, but John put them aside when Sherlock told him he was married to his work that first night at Angelo’s. He had tried with Mary, but even then, those feelings were restraining him. He had loved Mary but not as deep as it had to be for the two of them to pull through their difficulties. When it was clear that the baby was not his and when he had understood that he couldn’t forgive Mary for shooting Sherlock, he had packed his things and got back to Baker Street.

“John?”

            Sherlock voice is bringing him back to the present. His hands leave Sherlock face and are reaching for his dog tags. He’s taking them off and presents them to Sherlock

“Take them. It’s my promise that I will be back to you. If when I get back you still have those feelings for me, then we’ll see where it leads us” says John

            Sherlock looks at the tags. He’s not sure what to do. Then he looks at John and sees his genuine smile. That’s the smile only for him. Sherlock knows that John his saying the truth. So, he stretches his hand and John puts the tags in it. He then close Sherlock’s fingers on them and put his own hand on his fist.

“But John, you’ll need them …” says Sherlock

“They will give me new ones. Besides, the information on them are not accurate anymore, specifically the information in case of an emergency.” says John

            Sherlock opens his fist and takes a look at the tags. On the first one, there’s the information about John. His name, age, grade, blood type and his regiment’s name. On the other one, there’s the information about the person to contact if something is happening to him. Right now, Harry’s information is there.

“Which information will you give them?” asks Sherlock

“Yours idiot. Your name and our address and your cell number will appear there from now on” says John with a smile

Sherlock looks at John again and he can see something new in his doctor’s eyes. But he can also see the determination. Nothing will change John’s mind. He will go and fight, he will fight to get back to him, fight so others can be free. Before Reichenbach, Sherlock would have not understand this, the need for John to give his life for the others, but now he understands because he did the same 2 years ago, he gave his life for John, for Lestrade and for Mrs. Hudson. So, again, he does the only thing to do. He takes John’s hands in his own and looks at him.

“Go then, go and fight, fight hard so you will be back to me. I will still be here, waiting for you” says the detective

            John smile’s at him again, leans forward and kisses him. Gently, at first, and then, more urgently. He wants to keep that kiss in his memory so he will be able to play it in his mind every time he wants.

            When the kiss stops, because both of the men need to breathe, John put his forehead against Sherlock’s.

“I promise I’ll be back, but you have to promise me you’ll behave and you’ll take care of you.” says John

“I promise … I’ll do my best …” says Sherlock

“Good. I believe you will …” says the doctor. He steps back, take his duffle bag and go for the door. Before leaving, he turns again and says “We’ll be able to Skype once a week, I had already arrange everything with your brother, talk to him for the procedure. You’ll see, 6 months is not a big deal … I’ll be back before you know it …” and he leaves.

**_Back to the present_ **

            According to Mycroft, Sherlock didn’t leave the flat for 3 days. John didn’t told him when he was coming back home officially. He had wanted it to be a surprise. Now he’s regretting it … Maybe he should have told Sherlock that he was coming back today. Maybe Sherlock would have loved to pick him up at the airport. Maybe he didn’t leave the flat because he was afraid he will miss John’s return … Or maybe it was for another reason … John knows Sherlock didn’t get back to drugs, he knows it because he took a close look at Sherlock every time they had Skype and he never saw anything that would say he had done drugs. And he knew Mycroft was keeping a close look on this. So, why did he didn’t leave the flat?

            He was still in his thoughts when the car stopped. Edward got out and opens the door for him. He stepped out and waited for him to give him his duffle bag. When he does, John says

“Thanks for the ride Edward”

“My pleasure Doctor Watson … Welcome home!” says Edward before climbing behind the wheel.

The car leaves and John step in front of his flat door. He takes a deep breath and unlocked the door. He steps in the foyer and closes the door behind him. He takes a look around. Nothing has change. It smells of the bleaching products Mrs. Hudson’s using and it smells of home. He climbs the seventeen stairs, taking his time, and opens the door leading to the sitting room. Sherlock’s not there. He puts down his duffle bag and hangs up his army jacket. Nothing has change here neither, it’s almost like he left it 6 months ago. He crosses to the kitchen, no trace of Sherlock there neither. He takes time to listen, no sounds in the flat. He finds it strange. But then, he sees that Sherlock’s bedroom door is ajar. So, he crosses the hall and stops in front of it. He opens it and peeps in. 

There he is. On his bed, sleeping. His left hand is clenching the dog tags, like if they were his life line. John smiles. He is so happy to see him! But he doesn’t want to wake him up, knowing Sherlock; he probably didn’t sleep a lot these last couple of days. So John enters the room, quietly, and leans down to put a soft kiss to Sherlock forehead. When he’s backing up, Sherlock’s eyes are fluttering. Shit! Sherlock open his eyes and, when he sees John, he gasps.

“John? Is … Is that really you? Am I dreaming?”

            John smiles at him and sits on the edge of the bed, right next to Sherlock’s shoulders.

“No, you’re not dreaming, I’m really here …” says the doctor.

            He puts is hand on Sherlock left cheek and stroke his cheekbone with his thumb. He had dream of those cheekbones every nights for the last 6 months. Now, he can finally touch them. Sherlock smiles and his face lit up. He leans into John’s touch, like the big cat he is.

“I’m going to kiss you now … I dreamt of this so many times …” says John before leaning down and kissing him.           

Their lips found themselves easily, like if they were doing this every day. Sherlock’s right hand comes up and cradles John’s head, his fingers twining in the doctor’s short hair. The kiss deepens, tongues twisting and teeth clinking. But, eventually, they have to break the kiss for oxygen.

“Hello” says Sherlock

“Hello” answers John

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming back today?” asks Sherlock

“Because I wanted to surprise you” says John “And surprising the great Sherlock Holmes is not something easy ...” he adds

            Sherlock smiles. John’s right, surprising him is not easy, but John had managed to do it. He’s sitting up and he’s passing the heal of his palms on his eyes. Then, John’s getting up and says

“I need a shower … and a good tea! You can’t imagine how awful tea is in Afghanistan! Could you make some please?”

“Sure. Go take your shower, I’ll be waiting for you in the living room” says Sherlock

            John can’t help himself, he kisses Sherlock again, softly, just a push of his lips on Sherlock’s.

“Thanks. I’ll be back in a few.” says John before leaving the room

            When he hears the bathroom door close, Sherlock touches his lips. They are a little bit swell from the kisses and that makes him smile. Then, he gets up and crosses the hall to the kitchen and puts the kettle on. For the first time in 6 months, he does tea for two. He brings down two cups and two tea bags and waits for the water to boil. When it’s done, he pours the water in the cups, put milk in John’s one and sugar in his, and crosses to the living room. He sets John’s cup beside his chair, on the side table and sits in his chair to wait for his doctor. His doctor! Is he really his now? Sherlock do hopes so! He had thought about that day for 6 months, he has longed for John all this time and now, he was back and Sherlock still had those feelings for him. He smiles while sipping at his tea.

            John’s finally coming out of the bathroom, a towel wrap around his waist. He goes upstairs and grabs a set of fresh clothes. He changes and then gets back downstairs. When he enters the room, Sherlock is sitting in his chair and a steaming cup of tea is waiting for him. He grabs it and sits in his chair. The first sip is a delight.

“My god I needed this! Thanks Sherlock, it’s perfect …” says John with a smile

“You’re welcome. Now, tell me, what happened back there?” Sherlock queries

            John sighs. He doesn’t really want to talk about it right now. But, he knows how Sherlock is so he indulges and sits comfortably to recount what he had lived for the last 6 months. He knows that Sherlock will be pissed off when he will tell him he nearly was shot two times, but he has to be honest with him. Honesty is the base of any relationship and since he intends this one to last the rest of his life, he must be honest with Sherlock.

“Well, it was not a holiday you know. We did some patrols. And … two times I was nearly shot …” says John, holding his breath

“What!” says Sherlock leaning forward “You never told me that when we talked!”

“No, I didn’t at the time because I didn’t want you to worry and, besides, no bullets touch me in the end so …”

“How and when did it happened?” asks Sherlock

            John sighs, he knows Sherlock wants details and he knows he will not get out from this conversation until he gives them, so, he began speaking

“The first time was 1 month after my arrival. We were on a patrol in a village. We were scanning the deserted houses when we heard gunshots. We hide ourselves in one house. I was with another soldier and a sergeant. Each of us was near a window. When I wanted to peep through the window to try to see from where they were shooting, I was drag backward and I fell on my bump. Almost 2 seconds after that, the bullet chip my helmet. If my head had been there, I would have received that bullet right between my eyes. I turn to thanked who ever drag me back but nobody was there. The sergeant and the other soldier were in the other room. I don’t know who saved my life at that point …” explains John

            Sherlock looks thoughtful, like if he was remembering something, replaying it in his mind. After a few seconds, he asks

“And the second time?”

“The second time was a month ago. We were in a truck, going to a village. We were 4 doctors, 2 nurses and a few soldiers for our protection. We were sitting in the back of the truck, enjoying the sunny day. We were then stopped by some men who wanted to know where we were going. The chauffeur argued a little bit with them and then, we heard gunshot. A bullet rubbed along the pole in front of me and the soldiers that were with us got out of the truck and took care of them.” explains John

            Sherlock’s eyes are now wide open in shock. John worries a little bit and asks

“What? Sherlock?”

“I … It is weird. The two times I nearly did drugs were around the same time …” says the detective

            John is in shock. Sherlock nearly did drugs? How could that happened? Mycroft were supposed to monitor Sherlock on that aspect …

“Sherlock … Why? You know that it’s not good for you, that it can destroy a life! Please, tell me, why did you think about that?”

            Sherlock looks at John defeat in his eyes. He knew that John would be disappointed. He doesn’t want John to be disappointed but he was so lost those two times …

“I … I was so alone John. Skype was not enough … I couldn’t see you, couldn’t touch you … Those two times, I didn’t have cases for almost 3 days, I didn’t know what to do … But I didn’t take them John! Yes I bought them, yes I had everything ready to take them, but I didn’t. And you know why? Because of those …” he then takes the dog tags in his hands “They were a reminder of my promise to you, to take care of myself. The two times I nearly took drugs, those dog tags reminded me of you and when I looked at them, I saw the disappointment I would see in your eyes if I took them. So, I didn’t. In lieu of that, I lay myself in bed, took those precious dog tags in hand and thought of you …” finish Sherlock with a shy smile.

            John jumps from his seat and cross to Sherlock. He puts his hands on the arms of the chair and leans forward

“I’m so proud of you !” he says “Do you know that those two times I was nearly shot, when I got back to my cut at the end of the day, the only thing I could think about was you ? I was thinking about those lips, those wonderful lips I had the chance to kiss before leaving. I was wishing that those feelings will still be there, between us, and that we could explore them together. Do you still want that?” asked John

            Sherlock’s eyes open wide again. His pupils dilate and John can see his pulse quickening. He looks John in the eyes and says

“Yes! Yes, I still want that John …”

            Then John closes the gap between them and kisses Sherlock. He kisses him hard and Sherlock gasp against his mouth. John takes the opportunity and slips his tongue in Sherlock’s mouth. When his tongue touches Sherlock’s, a jolt of arousal slides along his spine. He deepens the kiss and, then, Sherlock wraps his arms around his waist and bring him on his lap. Right away, John straddles Sherlock thighs and his hands are going up to cup his face. He slows the kiss and finally, ends it. Both men are panting and looking at each other with hungry eyes. The only word John can say is

“Bedroom?”

“Oh yes!” answers Sherlock.

            John’s getting up and stretches his hand to Sherlock. The detective takes it and John starts to walk backward in the bedroom direction. When they cross to the kitchen area, Sherlock stops them by grabbing John’s waist and pulling him in for a kiss. Sherlock pours everything that he is in that kiss; he wants to show John the depth of his feelings for him, how much he had miss him and how much he need him. John responds with eagerness, cupping Sherlock’s face with his hands to stabilize him. When the kiss ends, they are both panting and John resumes his steps towards the bedroom. This time, Sherlock don’t stop them and they cross the hallway in no time.

            When they cross the threshold of Sherlock bedroom, John closes the door and finds himself pinned to it by an eager detective. Sherlock’s mouth found his throat and leave kisses from his ear to his collarbone. John gasps and breathes fast. Sherlock’s fingers reach his shirt and untucked it from his jeans and his hands slides under it to reach his taught stomach.

“Good lord! Those 6 months in the army did well to your body … You were slim when you left, but now you’re all muscles! I like that … Like it very much …” says Sherlock

“God Sherlock, stop talking and start doing something!” growls John

“Yes Captain!” answers Sherlock

            Sherlock drags John towards the bed. He takes off John shirt and starts kissing every patch of skin he can reach. When his mouth hoovers above John’s scar, John stops breathing.

“John … Don’t be so self-conscious about it … That scar brought you to me … I want to worship it as it supposed to be …” says Sherlock

            John let his breath out from his nose and relaxes. The detective lips brush his scar and he can feel all the love Sherlock is feeling for him in just that little touch. Then, one tongue is exploring the damaged flesh and John shivers again

“Sherlock … nobody has ever took care of that scar the way you are doing it …” says John

“Is it good?” asks Sherlock

“It’s perfect … don’t stop!”

“I don’t intend to … I want to thank the man who shot you, without him, we would not be together … but since I can’t, I will take good care of his work …” says Sherlock

John shivers and pants, his hands grasp Sherlock shoulders. After longs minutes of ministration on his scar, Sherlock slides to his knees and opens John’s belt. The belt slides off the loops and found his way to the floor. Then, Sherlock opens John’s jeans button and his fly and tosses them to the floor. He helps John getting out of them and throws them at the other end of his room.

“Jesus Christ Sherlock! Could you go a little bit faster?” asks John

“Hum … I don’t think so” purr the detective

“You want me to beg for it?” asks the doctor

“Hum … maybe …” answers Sherlock, his hands ticking at the doctor’s pants waistband

            The pants are going down in no time, uncovering a magnificent erection. John’s cock is, like his owner, thick and gorgeous. Sherlock nuzzles his nose in John’s pubic hair and takes a deep breath.

“Hum … you smell so good” says Sherlock “You smell like home …”

“Okay, you won … _Please_ Sherlock!” begs John “Get on with it already! I don’t think I will be lasting long …”

But Sherlock wants to have it his way. He gets up and starts unbuttoning his purple shirt. He goes so slowly that John can’t take it anymore. He lunches for Sherlock, grabs his shirt and when he opens it, the buttons are scattering to every corner of the room. They don’t rip it but Sherlock will have to ask Mrs. Hudson to sew new buttons on it. John discarded the shirt from Sherlock’s shoulders and it finish in a pool at the detective feet. Sherlock smirk.

“Impatient are we?”

“Very … I’ve waited so long for that …” says John while is hands are wandering all over Sherlock bare chest

“Oh yes? How long?” asks Sherlock

“Too long … But I only recognize it after the Fall … It’s when you left me that I understood the feelings I had towards you. After you had return, I had Mary and I really tried to love her the way I was supposed to love my wife but … Christ you’re so gorgeous !” says John.

He kisses Sherlock chest and his tongue rub at Sherlock’s nipple. That’s makes the detective shiver and John smile.

“Sensitive are we?” says John

“Y-Yes …” shivers Sherlock “You have to know … John … I wanted to do that for so long too …” confess Sherlock

“Then, we are two old fool …” says John. “We danced around each other for too long, we wasted so much time … Now I don’t want to lose anything anymore”

He grabs Sherlock belt and opens it. After that, he opens the buttons and the fly of his trouser and they are joining his shirt on the floor. All that is left are his pants. With trembling hands, John yanks at them and they are history in a mere second. Now, they are both naked and it’s fantastic. Sherlock’s cock is slim and much longer than his, but it’s normal since Sherlock is taller then him. John grabs Sherlock’s hand and leads him to bed. John lies down on the mattress and Sherlock is following, covering John’s body with his. The first time their cocks are rubbing, both men gasp with pleasure.

“Oh my god!” pants John

“Indeed” answers Sherlock

            Sherlock’s mouth is on his throat and it’s going down slowly. He nips at his collar bone and, then, stops at the scar once again. He takes the time to brush is lips on it, worshipping it.

“I hate to think that you were hurt … but without it, you’ll not be here …” says the detective, his voice shaking

            John holdbacks a sob. He’s not sad, he’s overwhelmed. He feels Sherlock affection for him in his actions, his love in his devotions. They could have had that so long ago!

            Sherlock’s lips continued their way down. He laps at John’s nipples and the doctor is arching his back under the caress. And then, Sherlock is lapping at his belly button. His tongue is mapping his body so he can store everything in his mind palace for future reference. With that information, he will know exactly how to please John in every way possible.

            Finally, Sherlock’s mouth stops above John’s cock. Sherlock looks at John trough his eyelashes, seeking approbation.

“God! _Please Sherlock_! Go for it!” begs John

With a smile, Sherlock obliges. He takes John in his mouth and the first touch is extraordinary! Sherlock’s lips are engulfing him almost completely and John can’t help a gasp of pleasure. Sherlock’s mouth is so warm and so wet, his tongue does marvelous things on his cock and John feels like he’s floating. He loses himself in the sensations. He’s feeling his orgasm coiling in his belly, but he doesn’t want to come like that, he wants Sherlock in him, he wants to feel him coming in him.

“Sherlock … stop please!!!” says John

            Sherlock release John’s cock with a pop and looks at him, confused

“Why? You … you don’t like it?” asks the detective

“No! No, not at all, it’s good, very good … but I don’t want to come like this. I want to come with you inside me …” says John shyly

“Oh!” says Sherlock “Yes, no problem …” he adds, crawling up John’s body to kiss him deeply

            John can taste himself on Sherlock lips but it doesn’t bother him. He kisses the detective with force, trying to convey all his love for him. At the same time, he hears a bottle cap opening. Sherlock has found the lube. And a few seconds later, he feels Sherlock’s finger at his opening. The detective stops the kiss and looks John in the eyes

“Ready?” he asks

“Oh yes!” replies John

            And then, Sherlock is pushing one of his slick fingers inside him. John closes his eyes and relaxes. He knows that he needs to relax his muscles if he doesn’t want to feel pain. Sherlock is working on him gently, trying to bring pleasure instead of pain and John loves it.

“You’re okay?” asks Sherlock

“More than okay … come here …” says John

            Sherlock brings his mouth to John’s and they share a tender kiss. Meanwhile, Sherlock’s second finger as entered John’s body and the doctor arched his back at the sensation, seeking for more. He moans in Sherlock mouth and Sherlock answers him the same way. The detective started scissoring the tights muscles while his mouth is leaving John’s to trace his way down his throat.

“My god Sherlock! More, please!” begs John

            Sherlock smiles and his fingers trusted a little bit harder, opening him more and more. Finally, when the detective feels that he’s ready, he withdraws his fingers and spreads lube on his hardening cock. John’s looks at him, amazed. He’s so beautiful like that. He’s letting his control go, his walls had fall down and John can now see the real Sherlock and what he sees pleased him, a lot.

“Sherlock, you’re so beautiful like that! If you could just look at yourself …” says John

“You’re not bad yourself you know” answers Sherlock while he settles himself between John’s legs. “Give me a pillow please” ha demands and John complies. “Lift your hips” he asks again and John does.

            Sherlock places the pillow under John’s hips to give them some leverage. He then nudges at John’s knee for him to open his legs wider. And, finally, he takes his cock and leans in. The muscles in John’s body are still tights but Sherlock thrust in gently until he’s all inside.

“Oh my god!” says John

“All right?” asks Sherlock

“Yes! My god, move Sherlock!” says John

And so he does. And it’s marvelous! Being inside someone’s body was not something he had done lately but he remembers that the last time he had done it, he had liked it. Doing it with John was better though. Probably because of the feelings they were now sharing. He grabs John’s hips and slams inside with more force. And John moans and moans again and Sherlock can feel that the doctor is almost on the edge. So, he takes John’s cock in his hands and strokes it in time with his thrust.

            John shifts a little bit and, with the change of angle, every thrust is now hitting his prostate and John sees stars! He’s overwhelmed with all the pleasure he’s feeling. Sherlock looks at him and he thinks he could come just by watching John enjoying this. But he wants John to come first so he leans forward until his mouth is near John’s ear and says

“Come on Captain … Give me everything … Come for me …”

“Jesus Sherlock!” is all that John can say before he’s reaching his climax.

            He comes and comes, spilling on his belly and on Sherlock’s hand. And his muscles are tightening and milking Sherlock orgasm and he’s coming right after his doctor, chanting John’s name. When he’s finished, he collapses on John chest, not bothering about the mess there. Both men are panting and sweating, but it’s the most marvelous feeling in the world. Finally, Sherlock’s softening cock is slipping out of John and the detective lies on his side, curling up against John. When their breathing is back to normal, John says

“That was … amazing!”

“Was it?” asks Sherlock, a little bit concern about his performance

“It was Sherlock … it’s the best sex I ever had and I mean it!” replies the doctor with a smile           

Sherlock smile too. He’s happy. He’s never been that happy before. But he’s tired too. All that physical activity drained him and now, all he wants is to go to sleep. He feels John’s arm going around his waist and bringing him closer, so he goes, and he buries his face in John’s neck. John’s hand coming up to his skull and is twinning in his curls. Sherlock relaxes under the touch and feels his eyes slowly closing.

            The last thing he hears before going to sleep is

“I love you … I came back to you and nothing will make me leave your side again. Sleep love, I’ll be here when you wake up …”

 


End file.
